1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to track-driven vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motorized personal snow vehicle that has at least one steering ski.
2. Description of the Related Art
Track-driven vehicles intended for use on snow-covered surfaces are known. One example of such a vehicle is a snowmobile. Snowmobiles are characterized by a low vehicle body having a relatively wide stance. A typical snowmobile employs a straddle-type seating arrangement and is steerable by a set of handlebars. The handlebars steer a pair of spaced-apart skis. The vehicle is propelled by a forward-mounted engine that drives a relatively wide, rearwardly-positioned track.
More recently, attempts have been made to provide a personal, track-driven snow vehicle that provides a riding experience closer to a motorcycle than a snowmobile. Such vehicles are generally taller and narrower than a typical snowmobile. However, such attempts generally have not successfully provided the desired motorcycle-like riding experience.